


Memories from October

by witchvixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, but still soft so soft, hyuks point of view, soft hours, with a twist yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchvixx/pseuds/witchvixx
Summary: Sanghyuk thinks about his past Octobers and what they all mean.





	Memories from October

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from my normal writing but I think that it's still something similar to what I normally write. I orginally wrote this in 2017 when ot6 vixx was thriving. Hope yall enjoy, cowboy emoji

Sanghyuk thinks he should be happy for the lack of schedules this week. It’s almost Halloween and it gives him some time to breathe from all the Japanese schedules they just finished. Even if he should be happy, he can’t help the feeling of boredness creeping up on him.

It doesn’t even feel like October to him, the year almost flying by in blur of comebacks and promotions and traveling. It’s nice to be given time off but Sanghyuk just kinda wants to do something.

Venturing out of his room, he makes his way into the living room and sits on the couch. Looking around the room, he takes note of all of the halloween decorations that Hakyeon had put up last night. He had complained the entire time putting them up, saying that no one was helping him, even after they all had offered at least once. He wanted everything to be perfect, and the best way to achieve that was to just keep everyone from helping. Not that anyone was complaining too much.

His eyes landed on a cute bats that Hakyeon and Jaehwan had cut out while in Japan. They were cute and even had little eyes. They were nothing compared to the pumpkins that all of them had carved out last night.

Hakyeon had thought it would be a fun team building activity for all of them to do and, at the time, it really was fun. They all got to spend time with Taekwoon and talk about what he missed and how it wasn’t the same there without him. They had carved the pumpkins until late into the night, laughing at Taekwoons poor attempt at a witch carving in the pumpkin and praising Jaehwan’s unique, cute pumpkin.

Now, hours later, Sanghyuk can’t help but laugh at how bad most of the pumpkins look. His looks pretty bad but he doesn’t think he can be blamed because Taekwoon’s was just too bad. Wonshik tried to carve out a dog in the pumpkin and he failed somewhat more than miserably. Hongbin seemed to have tried to make some sort of flower that is way out of season while Hakyeon carved out star that didn’t look too bad. Hyuk can’t really tell what he has made or what he was thinking when he made it. He was just being lazy and making a bunch of circles with the knife, making some sort of strange abstract design.

He can’t be blamed for not being that into carving a design. He doesn’t have a lot of good memories with pumpkins. And he only has himself to blame.

He cringes at the thought, a thought that he would die if anyone ever found out about. It was when he was about to graduate highschool, already 19 and he already felt like a man. Looking back now, he was just a dumb kid with a bunch of awful friends with even worse ideas. He doesn’t know why he ever listen to them.

It could have ruined his career, what he did, and he’s not proud of it. No one but him and his friends know about it. They all took a oath to never tell a soul or suffer the consequences. They were all dumb kids, that was for sure, but they would never ruin his career on purpose, so Sanghyuk knew the secret would never get out.

He’s pretty sure the others almost found out about one night, when they were telling dark secrets to each other while drunk. He doesn’t remember exact details, but he does remember everyone bugging him about it for the next few days, asking him what he was talking about while drunk and why he kept telling that they couldn’t leave him alone if they ever found out about it. They all swore they wouldn't but he still couldn’t go through with it, too embarrassed by it.

Looking at the sad pumpkin in the corner, he wants to throw it away, everything about it reminding him about that night. His cheeks burn up just thinking about it. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice Hakyeon walking into the room until he turns on the lamp near by.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” Hakyeon asks, sitting next to the youngest. “Oh, the pumpkins look nice there, don’t they?”

Sanghyuk just nods numbly, leaning onto Hakyeon, allowing himself to get caught in the moment and to be enveloped in the warm, comforting scent of Hakyeon. Hakyeon lets him, lets the moment wash over him in waves, relaxing into the youngest as well. They sit there, just thinking in the quiet room until Hakyeon turns to the other.

“Go get dressed. The others are meeting us for dinner at the restaurant down the street.” Hakyeon whispers, not wanting to ruin moment completely. Sanghyuk nods and stands, sparing one last glance at the other before going to change out of his old sweatpants.

Hakyeon looks nice in this light, the warm glow complimenting his skintone nicely. Sanghyuk’s heart swells knowing that everyone still thought of him even with their own busy schedules and Hakyeon even came to pick him despite probably being tired from going since this morning. It brings a smile to his face. He really does love his members, no matter what he says or does on camera.

Hakyeon tells him to hurry and to stop standing there and the others might eat without them if they don’t hurry. Sanghyuk does as he’s told, a small smile playing on his lips at the words. As him and Hakyeon walk down the street, Hakyeon occasionally bumping into him and complaining about the cold, they talk about the day and the other activities they have to do in the week.

When they finally get there, everyone cheers as they can finally order. They talk about everything waiting for the food. Schedules, practices, things to do while resting, and much more is discussed but Sanghyuk can’t keep up with every conversation that is overlapping each other. It’s warm in the restaurant and he doesn’t think it has anything to do with the heater in the room. He feels warm around his members and he feels the love.

This moment is why he can’t tell anyone his biggest, darkest secret. These moments are the most important to him and make him feel like he’s finally been accepted after all of these years of self-doubt and worry. All of his anxiety from his younger self is finally over and he would never do anything to disrupt that. He’s okay with lying to them for a little while longer.

Because no one can ever find out he stuck his dick in a pumpkin.

**Author's Note:**

> cowboy emoji, spooky ghost emoji, cowboy emoji


End file.
